


when the world ends

by xxpaynoxx



Category: Football RPF
Genre: End of the World, M/M, i heard that dumb song from 2012 and got feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: "let's pretend it's our last one."the world is ending in fire, and leo wants to burn with neymar by his side.





	when the world ends

* * *

there's people everywhere.

there's screams, but all he's doing is trying to push through the crowd. he has to get to him, tell him, hold him as the world collapses around them.

faces flash past him. an older woman staring up at the sky, eyes closed, ready for it. a little girl, face red and eyes screwed shut as fat tears course down her face, her father holding her close to his chest. a teenage boy, messy black hair with fiery green eyes shining out from underneath as he glares out at the crowd as if they've done this.

they have, but it's too late to change it.

he's getting infuriated. people keep falling into him, into his path, and he can't help but use brute force in his whole compact stocky body to get through the bodies.

a loud crackling sound echoes through the city. it's a building, a glass one. the screaming gets louder as the crackling escalates into a roar, then it ends with a thud.

the force of the crumbling building forces the melee to their knees, and as the smoke clears, he sees him.

he's standing right in the middle of the crowd, clothes caked with the dirt from the building. his face is scratched up, like he got in a fight with a cat, but he's okay. he's okay and leo is sprinting to him, barreling into him and pulling him so close that he can hear his stuttering heartbeat.

"ney," he breathes, "i found you."

the brazilian boy laughs, eyes sparkling, and it's sad to think that soon he won't be able to see those eyes or hear that laugh again. unless they find each other in the afterlife. who knows. leo hopes they do. he can't live without that smile.

"yes, at the end of the world. how clandestine."

leo rolls his eyes and pulls neymar down into a kiss, memorizing how neymar's chapped lips feel against his own, how their hands fumble against each other's clothes to bring them even closer, as if something is trying to tear them apart.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

leo feels it then, the fire. he can see the light change from behind his eyelids, but he doesn't dare open his eyes. it doesn't even hurt, the fire. the screaming dies out, the air keeps getting hotter and hotter, but all he feels is neymar. all he needs is neymar as they die, together, in each other's arms.

¥

in history books, there's a picture of two men kissing in front of the Fire that ended the world. they teach it to the survivors who made it to the bunkers in time. no one really knows why it's there, or who the people are. what they do know is it is a sign of love, and sometimes, at the end of the world, that is all you need to feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying and v depressed rn but follow me on tumblr @deledier!


End file.
